


butterfly effect

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most hopeful thing she's heard from him. --Gerome, Lucina</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterfly effect

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a little rough to me. :/

“Here,” Gerome said, offering a mask.

 

Perplexed, Lucina gingerly picked it up. It was a butterfly design, far more elaborate than the one he wore. It was not something she expected to see him give or for that matter wear.

 

“Why?”

 

Gerome’s mouth was set to a firm line, the only sign she could see of his darkening expression. “You wanted something to help disguise you.”

 

Lucina nodded, understanding now. Though no one would be able to recognize her, there was still the chance someone might notice the emblem in her eyes or just how much she takes after her father.

 

More so when she had to take direct action against them.

 

“I see. Thank you.” Lucina held the mask up to her face. It was strange looking through the holes, her vision limited to just ahead of her. How Gerome was able to wear this in battle, she had no idea. “How is it?”

 

Eyeing her critically, he gave a small nod. “It works.”

 

“Good.” Lucina set the mask back down, and returned to checking her equipment. Later she’d have to practice fighting with it. “I didn’t think you’d have a mask like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Lucina smiled, pointing the design. “It’s a little fancier than I expected.”

 

“The butterfly…” Gerome hesitated, before continuing. “There was a story once about a butterfly flapping its wings. That little wind ended up creating a hurricane, changing the world.”

 

Lucina blinked, then looked back at the mask. “Oh.” It was the most hopeful thing he had ever said to her.

 

Maybe they could do it after all.


End file.
